


Streets of London

by Simonared



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sex, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonared/pseuds/Simonared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au adolecente. Una peligrosa banda de Europa del Este siembra el caos por las calles de Londres, Daniel Agger, un danés recién llegado a Inglaterra, conocerá en el instituto a un misterioso eslovaco. Por su parte, Steven Gerrard, un adolescente rebelde, descubrirá que es capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a la gente que quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic con est fandom. No sé cuanta gente hispanohablante habrá por aquí, pero ojalá sea mucha. No tengo beta, si alguien está interesad@ que, por favor, se ponga en contacto conmigo.

**

Capítulo 1

**

Daniel cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda antes de tomar el tirador de la puerta. Era su primer día de clase. Se había trasladado con sus padres a un barrio modesto de Londres. Daniel no conocía aún a mucha gente, no era bueno haciendo amigos. Su madre siempre le insistía para que saliera a la calle, pero él prefería refugiarse en su pequeña habitación. Ahora estaba solo ante una puerta que lo separaba de una clase llena de desconocidos, frente a los que tendría que presentarse y fingir que no estaba a punto de caer. Finalmente reunió la fuerza necesaria para hacer girar el tirador y que la puerta se abriera con un suave chasquido. El griterío sea acalló bruscamente y el silencio pesado se instaló sobre ellos, dejando paso después a los murmullos. Daniel no podía moverse.

A su espalda, alguien se aclaró la voz.

-Debes de ser el chico nuevo -dijo una voz grave e imponente.

Daniel se giró para encontrarse con el que -acertadamente- supuso que era su profesor. Este le dio un empujón suave en la espalda para que caminara.

-S-Sí, s-soy D-Daniel... Daniel Agger -respondió, maldiciéndose por no poder controlar los nervios.

-Atención, clase, este es el Sr. Agger, dadle la bienvenida. Busque un sitio libre, Sr. Agger.

Daniel rastreó la habitación en busca de una silla en la que sentarse. La única que quedaba libre estaba en la última fila, junto a un chico rapado de aspecto imponente. No era el tipo de persona a la que Daniel se acercaría voluntariamente, pero era el primer día y no quería seguir siendo el centro de atención, así que se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar señalado. El otro chico ni siquiera lo miró, siguió examinando la ventana como si Daniel no estuviera allí. Lejos de sentirse aliviado, aquello lo hizo aún más incómodo.

-Ehh... soy Daniel.

El otro chico giró lentamente la cabeza hasta que sus ojos azules se posaron en él. Durante un largo tiempo (al menos, a Daniel se le hizo largo) no dijo nada, se dedicó a examinarlo mientras Dan retorcía las manos en su regazo y agitaba las piernas. Finalmente su nuevo compañero sonrió, una media sonrisa irónica y de alguna forma espeluznante.

-Martin -dijo de pronto.

No volvieron a hablar. El otro chico, Martin, escrutaba las mil y una manchas que el cristal a su lado presentaba. Daniel, por su parte, trataba de concentrarse en la clase. Aunque su inglés era bueno, había veces que su mente derivaba en pensamientos en danés y aquello le dificultaba prestar atención. Martin tampoco parecía inglés, aunque con una sola palabra no podría asegurarlo.

La clase terminó y Daniel corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Por el camino, una chica lo detuvo y susurró algo en su oído:

-No te acerques a él. Es raro -susurró apuntando con la barbilla hacia algún punto tras él. Daniel volvió la cabeza para ver a Martin recogiendo su mochila-. Es eslovaco -Sentenció, como si aquello aclarara cualquier duda que Daniel pudiera tener.

La chica se marchó dejando a Daniel aturdido. Por suerte, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar antes de su siguiente clase. Era la de biología. No era muy fan de la biología, pero no se le daba mal. Sus padres se habían encargado de que nada se le diera mal, sea cual fuere el precio para Daniel. En la nueva clase no estaba Martin. La gente estaba reunida en pequeños grupos y no había ningún alma solitaria a la que acercarse. En uno de los grupos, un chico alto agitó la mano enérgicamente indicándole que se acercara. Daniel lo hizo.

-Eres nuevo, ¿no? Yo soy Pepe -se presentó. Por el acento, Daniel supuso que no era inglés, también el nombre era una pista-. Este es Álvaro, somos de España. Estos son Carra y Stevie, son de Liverpool -ambos gruñeron sin comprometerse.

Daniel quería sentarse junto a Pepe, pero vio que este iba a sentarse junto a quien había llamado _Carra_. Álvaro se sentó una fila por detrás y Stevie una por delante. Dan se preguntó por qué no se habían sentado juntos, pero la respuesta llegó rápido. Otro chico, apareció junto a ellos jadeando.

-El profesor no me dejaba salir -explicó, tratando de recuperar el aire.

Daniel notó como la actitud de Stevie se volvió más positiva inmediatamente. El chico notó entonces su presencia y le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Nuevo? -Preguntó. Daniel asintió -Yo también. Me llamo Xabi.

-Daniel.

Finalmente acabó sentado junto a Álvaro, quien resultó ser muy agradable, aunque su inglés era difícil de entender por el acento. Por delante, podía ver a Stevie riendo en voz baja y Xabi pidiéndole suavemente -casi juguetonamente, diría Agger- que se callara. Xabi no parecía nuevo.

Otra clase después, llegó el ansiado descanso. Daniel buscó inconscientemente a Martin y al no encontrarlo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pepe. Carra estaba hablando con su estridente voz sobre el partido del domingo del Liverpool contra el Arsenal. Daniel no conocía mucho la liga inglesa y cuando lo dijo, lo envolvieron en una conversación sobre lo maravilloso que era el Liverpool.

-Llega la caballería -anunció Álvaro.

Daniel no entendía cómo ni por qué, ni siquiera en qué momento, el ambiente había cambiado, la charla distendida había dado paso a la tensión. Stevie se había enroscado protectoramente en torno a Xabi y Carra había dado un paso a delante junto a Pepe, dejando atrás a Daniel y Álvaro. Mirando sobre el hombro de Pepe, pudo ver a un grupo de chicos acercarse. Eran seis y llevan esas sonrisas burlonas que lo ponían de los nervios.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno -dijo el que parecía el líder de ellos- Si hay dos nuevos perdedores en el grupo, ¿qué fue de Hyypia y Fowler? ¿Se dieron cuenta de lo patéticos que sois?

-Piérdete, Terry.

-Vamos, Carragher, por los viejos tiempos -dijo otro detrás de Terry.

-Oh, vamos, Owen, creí que no podías caer más bajo -replicó Stevie, sin soltar a Xabi.

-No creas que vamos a olvidar lo que nos hicisteis.

-Cállate, Rooney, estamos hablando las personas.

La atención de Daniel se desvió. Justo detrás de Rooney, a lo lejos, en una esquina, podía ver a Martin sentado solo, masticando lo que parecía un sándwich. Lo vio mover la mandíbula rítmicamente. Los brazos tatuados descansaban cómodamente en su regazo antes de volver hasta su boca. Era hipnotizante. Tanto, que cuando Pepe llamó su atención colocando una mano en su hombro, Terry y compañía se habían marchado.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Pepe y Daniel tardó uno segundo en recordar de qué estaba hablando- No son un peligro, solo un puñado de fanfarrones.

Daniel asintió. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde había estado Martin, ya se había marchado.

Volvió a coincidir con él de nuevo en la siguiente clase. Sin embargo, Álvaro también estaba allí y le ofreció la silla a su lado. Daniel no la rechazó, ni siquiera sabía si era bienvenido junto a Martin. Cuando las clases terminaron, quiso ir directo a casa, volver a su refugio. El autobús escolar iba lleno, así que decidió caminar hasta casa.

Era un inicio. El inicio de una larga, larga semana.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte en cursiva es un recuerdo.

-Vamos, Xabi, te llevo a casa.  
  
Xabi sonrió tímidamente. Stevie adoraba esa sonrisa. Cuando conoció a Xabi tres meses atrás supo que habría química entre ellos. El tío de Xabi vivía en Londres y sus padres decidieron mandarlo a vivir con él. Xabi no le había contado el motivo exacto, pero sí sabía que las relaciones con sus padres no eran las mejores cuando se marchó. Si tres meses atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a Stevie que estaría saliendo con un chico, le habría pegado una patada. No es que nunca había estado con otros hombres. A sus dieciocho años, Stevie había pasado por varias etapas y una de ellas había incluido sexo con hombres. A sus padres no les gustaba la idea. No les importaba que su hijo fuera gay, muy al contrario, adoraban a Xabi. Lo que no soportaban era el hecho de que su niño tuviera sexo salvaje en el baño de cualquier bar gay. Así que esta nueva parte de él, el novio cariñoso y protector, les encantaba. Si por ellos fuera, Xabi jamás saldría de la vida de Stevie. Si de Stevie dependiera, Xabi tampoco se marcharía nunca. Todo dependía de Xabi.  
  
Su primer beso fue algo accidentado, aunque ahora era una buena anécdota que contar.  
  
 _Xabi caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara. No solía salir mucho por las noches y cuando lo hacía no solía beber. Tal vez no debía haber aceptado la tercera cerveza porque empezaba a sentir un extraño cosquilleo bajo las yemas de los dedos. La puerta del baño se abrió.  
  
-¡Hey, Xabi! Estaba preocupado, amigo. No estarás vomitando, ¿no? -Xabi negó con la cabeza. No confiaba en sí mismo para hablar. No con Stevie tan cerca.  
  
Stevie se acercó a un más. Demasiado cerca. Xabi podía ver cada matiz en la piel lisa de Stevie. El movimiento de Stevie fue suave, pero suficiente para elevarlo sobre la encimera, separando un poco las rodillas y colocándose entre ellas. Xabi se inclinó hasta que sus labios se rozaron.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?  
  
Ambos se giraron para ver a un Jamie Carragher atónito en un principio y furioso un instante después.  
  
-¡Alonso! ¡Eres un jodido cabrón! ¡Ya sabía yo que esa fachada de niño tímido era una mierda! ¡Stevie no es un jodido maricón!  
  
Por supuesto, Jamie pediría perdón cuando el alcohol hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo, pero ni él ni Stevie olvidarían la mirada en el rostro de Xabi, tan triste y vulnerable. Y Stevie no olvidaría, por mucho alcohol que hubiera bebido, las lágrimas deslizándose por el rostro del español. Lo que tampoco olvidaría fue su puño conectando con la cara de Jamie, ni como Jamie corrió tras Xabi, ni como los encontró a los dos fuera: Xabi sollozando en el pecho de Jamie. Stevie tampoco olvidaría como Jamie juró que nadie volvería a hacer daño a Xabi.  
  
Jamie siempre había necesitado tener a alguien bajo su cuidado. Stevie había sido muchas veces el blanco de su sobreprotección, también Nic, su novia, pero desde aquel incidente, Xabi había ocupado ese lugar. Stevie le admiraba mucho. Si alguien hubiera hablado hacia él como Jamie había hablado a Xabi, no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás. Pero Xabi era capaz de eso y mucho más, por ello Stevie sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, Xabi no solía mirar por sí mismo._  
  
Stevie detuvo el coche y frunció el ceño. El coche del tío de Xabi estaba en la puerta. No le gustaba ese tipo y sabía que a Xabi tampoco, aunque él nunca lo admitiría. Miró a su novio que tenía la mirada perdida y parecía no tener prisa en salir. No sería Stevie quien le forzara a hacerlo.  
  
-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?  
  
Para su sorpresa, Xabi asintió. Aceptar ir a su casa podía considerarse como aceptar que algo no iba bien y él nunca admitiría que algo iba mal. Cuando llegó a casa, Xabi estaba tan tranquilo como durante todo el camino.  
  
-Mi madre se volverá loca por no haberla avisado de que venías -bromeó Stevie.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Vale, Xabi, ahora me estás asustando -los hombros de Xabi se tensaron-. Vamos, dime, _babe_ , ¿qué está mal?  
  
Xabi negó con la cabeza, comenzando a temblar. Stevie se desabrochó el cinturón e hizo lo propio con el de Xabi, se levantó del asiento y con cuidado se sentó en su regazo, con las rodillas a ambos lados de Xabi. Instintivamente, Xabi hundió la cara en el cuello de Stevie, abrazado a su cintura. Fue entonces cuando Stevie vio una marca roja trepando por la nuca de Xabi, escapándose del cuello de su camiseta. Con cuidado, agarró el dobladillo de la camiseta y tiró de ella. Xabi trató de resistirse, pero sin mucha convicción. La espalda y el pecho de Xabi estaban cubiertos de marcas rojas y moretones que definitivamente no tenía el día anterior. Stevie podía sentir la ira ardiendo en su pecho, pero no dejó que se reflejara en su rostro, sabía que Xabi necesitaba que estuviera tranquilo. Acarició con cuidado su pecho y, besándole la frente, se levantó para situarse de nuevo en el asiento del conductor.  
  
-Vamos dentro, hablaremos tranquilamente.  
  
Una vez en casa, Stevie mantuvo a Xabi cerca cuando su madre apareció por el umbral. Su rostro se iluminó al instante al ver a Xabi.  
  
-Tendrías que haberme avisado -regañó su madre, envolviendo a Xabi en un abrazo-. Habría preparado la merienda.  
  
-No es necesario, Sra. Gerrard.  
  
-Tonterías -rechazó haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano-. Todavía puedo hacer té y comprar galletas en la tienda.  
  
Stevie rescató a Xabi del arrebato maternal de la Sra. Gerrard y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. Antes de que Xabi pudiera protestar o desviar la atención, Stevie lo empujó la cama y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, dejando caer algún que otro beso aquí y allá.  
  
-¿Vas a decirme qué ha pasado? -preguntó suavemente.  
  
La mirada triste en los ojos de Xabi le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos, solo quería borrar la tristeza y el dolor y ver una sonrisa. Xabi trató de incorporarse y Stevie lo imitó, apoyándose en la cabecera y tirando de Xabi en su pecho. Xabi se acurrucó contra su costado, temblando ligeramente.  No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Mi tío -susurró, dolorosamente-. Vino tarde a casa. Creo que estaba borracho -Stevie asintió tratando de no volverse loco y gritar. Hundió la cara en el pelo de Xabi, besándolo con ternura-. Dejé el móvil desbloquedado. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso.  
  
-No es culpa tuya -gruñó, un poco demasiado brusco- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Xabi no iba a hablar, sin embargo, y Stevie no iba a forzarlo. Simplemente le ofrecería su mano para cuando quisera tomarla. Un par de golpes en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Chicos, ¿estáis vestidos?  
  
Xabi trató de apartarse, pero Stevie se lo impidió reforzando el control sobre él. Su madre entró con una bandeja con un plato de galletas y dos tazas de té. Sonrió al verlos acurrucados, pero la sonrisa cayó pronto de su rostro.  
  
-Xabi, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó con preocupación- Estás temblando.  
  
Stevie podía sentir la angustia irradiando de Xabi que se esforzaba por mantener las lágrimas a raya cuando su madre se acercó y puso una mano sobre su frente, acariciándolo con cuidado. El teléfono de Stevie sonó en ese momento y el nombre de Jamie apareció en la pantalla.  
  
-¿Carra? Sí, estoy en casa. Con Xabi... Vale... sí... le pregunto... -Stevie colgó y giró la vista hacia Xabi- Carra dice si queremos ir a jugar al fútbol.  
  
-Tened cuidado, no os acerquéis a los callejones. El mundo se está volviendo loco... asesinos, violadores, ladrones... ¡y por el barrio! ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde vamos a acabar? Volved antes de que anochezca.  
  
-Solo vamos al descampado.  
  
Xabi solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la espera, he estado ocupada. Preveo que a partir de ahora podré actualizar cada semana.

 

**Capítulo 3**

 

 -Está anocheciendo -anunció Jamie, colocando el balón de fútbol en uno de sus brazos-. Vámonos a casa.

 -¡NO!

 -Stevie, amigo, llevamos jugando casi tres horas.

  
Steven sabía que tenían razón, que era hora de volver, pero aún no había pensado qué hacer con Xabi. No había manera de que volviera a casa, no mientras el animal de su tío estuviera en ella. Tampoco podía llevarlo a la suya. Primero, porque Xabi no aceptaría. Segundo porque tendría que explicarle a su madre por qué Xabi se quedaba para convencerla de que no tenía intenciones poco decentes. Y tercero, porque no sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría el tío de Xabi si lo descubría. Al fin y al cabo, Xabi le había dicho que lo había golpeado por dejar el móvil desbloqueado. ¿Qué podía haber visto su tío? ¿Mensajes? ¿Fotografías? ¿Tendrían que ver con Stevie? Xabi nunca le había hablado acerca de si su familia estaba o no de acuerdo con su relación, incluso con su homosexualidad, Steven había supuesto que tenían algún problema con ello, pero no esperaba que fuera tan grave.

 -Stevie, hace frío. Mira a Xabi, amigo, está temblando -le regañó Jamie de nuevo.

 Ya había notado que Xabi temblaba, pero no estaba tan convencido que fuera por el frío. Aun así, tenía que pensar rápido. La oscuridad estaba cayendo rápidamente, las farolas se habían encendido en algún momento de la tarde. Finalmente, pusieron rumbo a casa. No habían caminado mucho, cuando Steven notó que la mano de Xabi apretaba con fuerza la suya y era cada vez más renuente a continuar. Steven deslizó un brazo por su cintura apretándolo contra él. Depositó un beso en su mejilla, permitiendo a sus labios permanecer más tiempo del necesario. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que proteger a su novio. Su dulce, inteligente y cariñoso novio.

 

-¿Tienes frío? -Le preguntó con cuidado. Xabi se apretó contra él, frotando el rostro contra el cuello de Steven-. Xabi...

 -No quiero ir, Steven -susurró. Casi podía haberlo imaginado. 

 Carra se detuvo por delante de ellos, mirando con preocupación como Xabi comenzaba a tirar hacia atrás, retrocediendo lentamente. Steven dudaba que fuera consciente de ello. Jamie se acercó a él, mirando siempre a Stevie a los ojos. La mirada de Steven reflejaba sus preocupaciones y Carra había aprendido a leer cada gesto entre ellos. Sabía que algo iba mal, lo suficientemente mal para que Stevie no fuera capaz de negarlo. 

 -¿Qué demonios está pasando? -Xabi abrió la boca para responder, pero Carra lo detuvo- No, Xabi, amigo, que responda Stevie.

 Carra era inteligente, pensó entonces Stevie. Sabía que Xabi le mentiría, igual que Stevie le habría mentido si se tratara de él. Pero tratándose de Xabi, Steven era incapaz de mentir. Xabi se abrazó a él y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, dándole su consentimiento. El alivio bañó entonces el rostro de su amigo que, en lugar de comenzar a explicarse, llevó una mano directamente a la camiseta de Xabi, retirándola un poco. Jamie jadeó al ver los golpes. Su rostro se volvió rápidamente rojo por la ira.

 -¿Qué ha pasado?

 -Su tío -explicó Steven.

 -Te quedas en mi casa -dijo Carra, apretando los puños en el costado-. Mañana recogemos tus cosas  y las trasladamos.

 -No... No quiero moles...

 -No era una sugerencia -replicó con enfado. Al ver el estremecimiento de Xabi, que se enroscó más aún en Stevie, se obligó a calmarse-. Lo siento, Xabi. No estoy enfadado contigo, lo sabes, ¿no?  No tiene por qué hacerte daño.

 -Pero, ¿y si se entera?

 "Y tanto que se enterará", pensó Carra, pero sabía que no era la respuesta correcta. No iba a conseguir convencer a Xabi de que era lo mejor para él. Steven estaba sospechosamente tranquilo. Demasiado si Jamie tenía algo que decir en ello. El resto de los chicos se habían marchado ya. Todos salvo Pepe y Álvaro que los esperaban a pocos pasos y que probablemente habían escuchado la conversación, pero fingían estar inmersos en una conversación en español. Los dientes de Steven habían comenzado a castañear, la piel de Xabi se había erizado por el viento helado que la golpeaba y, sin embargo, Carra podría arder en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué podía hacer? Miró a Steven en busca de ayuda.

 -Chicos... -murmuró Álvaro tímidamente- Deberíamos irnos.

 Todos siguieron la dirección de la mirada de Álvaro para descubrir a cuatro chicos de su edad, más o menos, a unos pocos metros de ellos y acercándose a paso ligero. Todos con la cabeza rapada y tatuajes en los brazos. Carra y Pepe se adelantaron, interponiéndose entre el grupo de visitantes y sus amigos. Finalmente, los recién llegados se detuvieron en mitad del campo de fútbol, frente a frente con los otros.

 -¿Estáis utilizando el campo? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Ya nos íbamos -replicó Pepe.

-¿Por nosotros? Vamos, no es necesario... Nos faltan algunos jugadores -insistió, casi con ironía.

 Stevie colocó suavemente a Xabi en los brazos de Álvaro para situarse junto a Jamie.

 -Los chicos tienen frío -comentó Stevie cruzando los brazos en el pecho. Su tono dejaba claro que la conversación había terminado.

 -Ya nos veremos, entonces -dijo amenazante uno de ellos.

 Carra y Pepe se giraron para poner rumbo a casa y Stevie recogió de nuevo a Xabi de los brazos de Álvaro, aferrado a él como un salvavidas. Definitivamente, Xabi no iría a casa de su tío.

 

* * *

 

 

***

Su madre no estaba casa cuando Daniel llegó. La cena estaba sobre la mesa y había una nota con la caligrafía de su padre en el frigorífico. Se sentó a comer y encendió el televisor. Desde la mesa podía leer la nota en nevera:

> _Tu hermana se ha puesto enferma. Volveremos lo antes posible._

Daniel volvió la vista al televisor. Estaban echando un reportaje sobre el partido del Manchester United. Daniel bufó, recordando la conversación que había tenido en clase con Pepe y el resto acerca del Liverpool. De pronto su mente viró y se halló pensando en Martin, ¿cuál sería su apellido? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Cómo acabaría el tatuaje que comenzaba en su brazo y se perdía más allá de la ropa? Daniel se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza para ocultarlo, aunque no había nadie con él. Sus pensamientos viajaron hasta las manos de Martin, tan grandes y con los dedos tan largos; sus hombros anchos y sus bíceps marcados...

Un ruido lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones. ¿Había alguien en casa? Se levantó de la silla. Había comenzado a oscurecer. En Inglaterra el día terminaba incluso antes que en Dinamarca. El ruido se escuchó de nuevo. En la planta de arriba. Tuvo el impulso estúpido de preguntar si había alguien ahí. En cambio, marcó el número de su padre en el móvil, preparado para pulsar el botón de llamada en cualquier momento. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Todo parecía haber oscurecido de pronto y ahora el silencio era pesado, incómodo y lúgubre.

Otro ruido. A su espalda. Daniel se giró rápidamente y justo después, todo se volvió oscuro.

 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

 

**Capítulo 4**

 

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el incidente en la casa. Su madre lo había encontrado sobre la alfombra, sangrando abundantemente por la cabeza. Estaba mareado, no podía recordar que había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba caminando de regreso a casa. Pasó la noche en el hospital y le dieron el alta a la mañana siguiente. Desde entonces sus padres no le dejaban ir solo a ninguna parte. Si ellos no podían recogerlo del instituto, hablaban con los profesores para que lo llevaran a casa. Incluso habían empezado a plantearse contratar a una niñera. Por loco que todo pudiera parecer, a Daniel en realidad no le importaba. Le preocupaba más saber por qué en las casi tres semanas que habían transcurrido desde el primer día de clase, no había vuelto a ver a Martin. Era como si nunca hubiera existido. Pensó en preguntar a Álvaro o a cualquiera de los otros chicos, pero decidió que primero tenía que descubrir por qué era tan importante para él saber qué había sido de Martin.

Cuando dos días después del incidente llegó al instituto con una venda en la cabeza, todo el mundo comenzó a hacerle preguntas. De pronto, como sucede siempre en estos casos, los rumores se convirtieron en una gran bola que no hacía si no crecer. Lo último que Daniel había escuchado, era que había sido secuestrado por una banda de albano-kosovares.  Su popularidad había incrementado ligeramente. Sus compañeros lo saludaban por el pasillo, incluso aquellos con los que no compartía ninguna clase. No es que esto tuviera algún efecto en Daniel, en realidad, no le importaba en absoluto. Lo que sí le importaba, aunque aún no había decidido si era agradable o molesto, fue el cambio en los que había comenzado a considerar amigos. Eran principalmente Pepe, Álvaro, Jamie, Xabi y Stevie. El cambio no era muy notable, probablemente, nadie más que él lo había percibido, pero estaba ahí. Se habían vuelto más cercanos, más protectores. Pepe y Jamie caminaban a ambos lados de él casi en todo momento. En la hora del almuerzo, nunca lo dejaban sentarse en un extremo. Normalmente, acababa sentado entre Xabi y Pepe. Algo que también había notado, era que esta actitud no era exclusivamente dirigida hacia él. Todo lo contrario, era mucho más descarada hacia Xabi. Nunca lo dejaban volver solo a casa y, desde el primer día, no había vuelto a verlo separado de Stevie. Siempre tenía a alguien a su alrededor con una postura ligeramente defensiva. Daniel no sabía si el español estaba al tanto de estas conductas, si lo estaba, no le importaba.

Era la hora del almuerzo. El sol había salido en Londres, así que decidieron comer fuera por una vez.

-¿Visteis el Liverpool - Newcastle? -preguntó Stevie. Los chicos asintieron. Daniel negó con la cabeza, deseando haberlo visto- Iban perdiendo dos a uno y justo antes de que el árbitro pitara... ¡gol del Liverpool! -Explicó.

  
Carra se rio. Daniel tuvo el impulso de hacerlo también, en cambio, solo dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Steven podía ser tan serio a veces... y  en cambio, cuando se trataba del Liverpool, su entusiasmo era casi infantil. Pepe comenzó a hablar sobre los porteros de ambos equipos. Su padre había sido portero de fútbol y sentía una fascinación extraña por los arqueros. El teléfono de Daniel comenzó a vibrar entonces.

 

-¿Sí? -Preguntó en danés. En su agenda telefónica no había demasiados contactos que no hablaran el idioma.

 **-** Daniel, soy yo -la voz de su madre, hablando en perfecto danés, resonó en sus oídos. Parecía preocupada-. La policía ha encontrado al que te golpeó hace tres semanas.

  
Daniel tragó pesadamente. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su estómago.

 

-Daniel, ¿me oyes?

-S-Sí.

-Es de una de esas bandas, hijo. Todavía no saben por qué entraron, descartado el robo... -la voz de su madre se apagó.

 

La primera hipótesis de la policía fue que habían entrado a robar y, al no encontrar nada de valor, pretendían marcharse, encontrándole a él por el camino. La segunda fue que Daniel había frustrado el robo. Ambas fueron descartadas. No habían revuelto los cajones, no había signos de que buscaran algo.

"Es eslovaco"

  
La voz pretenciosa de que chica en su primera hora de clase se resonó con fuerza. Es eslovaco. Una banda del este. Sin motivo aparente. No podía ser. Se negaba a creer que era Martin, confiaba en él. A pesar de no conocerlo, a pesar de haber desaparecido como por arte de magia, a pesar de su sonrisa arrogante... No podía ser él. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo podía entenderlo.

  
Su madre colgó, dando paso al interrogatorio de los chicos. Sentía la necesidad de contarles lo de Martin, de hablarles de él y que le dieran la razón. No lo hizo. Se limitó a reproducir las palabras de su madre.

Steven se endureción. Sus labios se tensaron. Daniel pensó que había sido a causa de su relato, pero entonces escuchó una voz tras él.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno...

-Lárgate, Terry, y llévate a tu mascota.

Era otra de las cosas que Daniel había notado. Terry y Stevie tenían una especie de rivalidad. Pepe le había dicho que era a causa del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Ambos habían reclamado la capitanía, pero finalmente el padre de Terry movió algunos hilos para que recayera en su hijo. También se había dado cuenta de lo cercanos que Terry y Lampard eran, aunque no se aventuraba a decir si era un tipo de cercanía como la que tenían Xabi y Stevie, o si más bien era una cercanía como la que compartía el propio Stevie con Jamie.

-¡Oh! ¿Te has enfadado? No será porque Lampsy te ha quitado la titularidad, ¿no?

-¡Estoy lesionado, idiota! -replicó con rabia. Terry levantó una ceja.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. ¿Tienes miedo, Gerrard?

  
Daniel lo sabía también. Stevie solo cojeaba cuando el entrenador estaba cerca. Como si hubiese sido invocado, el entrenador del equipo apareció junto a ellos.

-Los que estáis en el equipo, venid conmigo. Tenemos charla táctica.

-¿Ahora? –Protestó Stevie.

-Ahora, Gerrard.

Parecía que Steven iba a protestar de nuevo, pero en cambio, se acercó a Daniel y susurró en su oído un misterioso "cuida de él". Todo comenzó a tener sentido cuando Jamie, Pepe y Álvaro siguieron a Steven y el entrenador, dejando solos a Xabi y Daniel. No habían hablado mucho hasta entonces. Xabi era para él una incógnita. No sabía nada de él. No sabía si le gustaba el fútbol como al resto, o de qué equipo era. No sabía si, como a Pepe, le fascinaba el rol del portero; o si, como a Álvaro, le gustaba ver películas épicas.  No sabía nada de él y, hasta ese momento, no le había importado. Sin embargo, era ese "cuida de él"... Como si fuera un cristal frágil que necesitara protección constante. A Daniel no se lo parecía. El español no parecía frágil. Tal vez no era duro como Carra o Pepe, ni seguro como Stevie y Álvaro, pero no parecía necesitar la protección de alguien como Daniel.

  
-¿No estás en el equipo?

  
Xabi lo miró durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Casi temía haber dicho algo equivocado.

-No... eh... las pruebas son el mes que viene.

-No lo sabía.

  
Era incómodo. El silencio era pesado e incómodo. El otro chico estaba mosdiquedando sin mucha gana un sandwich, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Él no sabía qué hacer con sus manos.

-¿Desde cuando...? Eh, quiero decir... tú y Stevie...

-Desde junio.

-Ajá... yo... -se detuvo- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Xabi asintió con cautela- ¿Cómo... eh... cómo sabes... uh... si eres... gay?

Xabi sonrió.

-Simplemente, lo sabes.

-¿Lo sabías antes de conocer a Stevie?

-No.

Daniel asintió, un poco en shock. Él y Martin... ¿por qué la idea le resultaba tan atractiva?

-Xabi... -el español clavó su mirada en los ojos de Daniel- Creo... creo que quizá... creo que yo puedo ser así. Quiero decir, ¿te puede gustar un chico y no ser gay?

-No lo sé, supongo. Qué importa el término, seas o no gay, no cambia el hecho de que te gusta un chico.

Mierda. Tenía razón. La realidad golpeó a Daniel como una roca. Le gustaba Martin. El desaparecido Martin. Por eso su mirada lo buscaba en clase, aun sabiendo que no estaba. Por eso su mente derivaba al recuerdo de sus manos. Por eso no podía pensar en que él tuviera algo que ver con el ataque.

-Parece tan fácil... -dijo al aire- cuando tú y Stevie estáis juntos, digo, parece tan fácil.

Xabi soltó un bufido.

-No lo es, en absoluto.

Y por fin, Daniel lo vio. La vulnerabilidad de Xabi. Cómo se enroscaba sobre sí mismo, cómo su mirada se perdía si Steven no estaba cerca; cómo sus manos no sabían que hacer si no podían sostener las del scouser. Y vio cómo acariciaba su estómago mientras hablaba. No era fácil. Y era un consuelo para Daniel. No quería que lo fuera. Quería lucha y pelea, quería dificultades, solo así se sentía vivo.

  
Estaba decidido. Quería a Martin.

 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demasiado tiempo, pero no contaba con los exámenes de Enero.

Durante tres semanas, Xabi apenas había estado en casa y su tío tampoco. Xabi solo aparecía para dormir, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Steven para que durmiera con él o alguno de los chicos. Su tío estaba dormido cuando Xabi se despertaba para ir al instituto y, cuando volvía a casa por la noche, él no estaba nunca. Mejor así, se había dicho. Las cosas habían mejorado y, afortunadamente, Steven ya no revisaba cada día si tenía alguna herida nueva. Aquella noche no tenía por qué ser diferente. Xabi cerró la puerta tras de sí y, como acostumbraba, agudizó el oído, tratando de discernir algún sonido. No había nadie en casa. Se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño, quitándose la ropa sucia tras haber jugado al fútbol con los chicos, y dejó que el agua caliente calmara los músculos de la espalda. Las pruebas para entrar al equipo de fútbol eran en dos semanas. Tenía muchas ganas de entrar. Además, así Steven podría dejar de fingir que estaba lesionado. Xabi se había dado cuenta al igual que el resto, pero, al contrario que los demás, también sabía el motivo. El tiempo que pasaba en el entrenamiento, era tiempo que lo dejaba solo y el inglés no parecía muy conforme con la idea. Xabi había insistido en que estaría bien, que no necesitaba faltar a los entrenamientos por él, pero su novio podía ser verdaderamente terco. El flujo de agua caliente se detuvo y Xabi salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta por la cintura.

La puerta principal se abrió y cerró con furia. Los pasos pesados de su tío resonaron por las escaleras. La ira se deslizaba por los peldaños; el suelo temblaba bajo su furia y Xabi podía sentirlo. Durante un segundo sopesó sus opciones. Esconderse parecía la más adecuada si su tío no estuviera golpeando con furia la puerta del baño.

—¡Sal de ahí, Xabier! —gruñó. El alcohol en su voz estaba presente; tan presente que casi podía verse, respirarse.

Xabi se apoyó en la puerta, bloqueando los intentos de su tío por abrirla, al menos por el momento. Intentó respirar despacio, evitando que el pánico le bloqueara la mente. El móvil. El móvil estaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros que yacían sin orden en el suelo. Se acercó a ellos levemente, alargando uno de sus brazos hasta que sus dedos rozaron la tela áspera. Se apartó de la puerta un instante para alcanzar el teléfono, volviendo rápidamente a la posición anterior. Su tío continuaba golpeando la puerta con furia, podía sentir que cedía lentamente. Con las manos temblorosas buscó el nombre de Steven en la agenda de contactos y pulsó el botón de llamada. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando oyó los tonos de llamada.

—¡Xabi Acabo de salir de la ducha, ¿pasa algo muchacho?

La voz jovial de Steven era suficiente para que toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo desapareciera, brotando en forma de lágrimas.

—S-Ste-ven —gimió en voz baja, pronto los gemidos se volvieron sollozos desesperados cuando notó la puerta ceder bajo la furia de su tío.

—¿Xabi? Xabi, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

La puerta cedió definitivamente tras un golpe seco. Xabi salió despedido y el teléfono cayó de su mano. En un instante, su tío lo tenía cogido por el cuello y lo arrastró fuera del baño hasta la habitación. Trató de revolverse y luchar contra él, pero su agarré se reforzó.

 

—¡Carra! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

—Calma, Stevie, ¿se puede saber qué coño te pasa? Estoy con Pepe y Dan, ya lo sabes. Te lo dije antes, maldita sea. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—Conduciendo, voy a…

—¡Dios, Stevie! ¿Vas conduciendo y hablando por el móvil? —gruñó Jamie.

—¡Calla y escucha, joder! Xabi me ha llamado. Carra, creo que pasa algo malo, estaba llorando. Voy a su casa ahora, ¿nos vemos allí? Por favor, Jay.

—¡Mierda! Voy para allá.

Stevie colgó y pisó el acelerador. Los más aterradores escenarios se habían reproducido en su mente y en todos ellos llegaba tarde. Tenía que ayudar a Xabi. Tenía que estar ocurriendo algo terrible para que lo llamara. Tal vez, los que habían entrado en casa de Daniel estaban ahora con su novio, o tal vez su tío… mierda, su tío. «No, por favor, no le hagas daño», rogó Steven, la angustia iba creciendo hasta volverse asfixiante.

      Diez minutos que parecieron una eternidad después, Steven se encontró frente a la casa de su novio. Jamie no había llegado aún. Dudó un instante si esperarlo o seguir adelante. Finalmente, decidió seguir. Con un poco de suerte, para cuando llegara el scouser todo habría terminado.

      La puerta delantera estaba cerrada, pero no con llave. Al entrar, Steven notó el desorden generalizado; el florero de la entrada volcado; algunos cojines en sitios poco habituales; las alfombras arrugadas. Sin embargo, no prestaría mucha atención a ello una vez comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, gritando el nombre de su novio mientras lo hacía.

      Silencio.

      Si algo no esperaba era silencio. Esperaba gritos y llantos; tal vez su tío apareciendo de pronto y diciéndole que se callara; tal vez un ladrón escabulléndose o el propio Xabi arrojándose a sus brazos, pero no silencio.

      Llegó a la planta de arriba, la puerta del baño estaba desencajada y rota. Steven echó un vistazo al baño y pudo ver algún resto leve de sangre en el lavabo. La ropa que Xabi había llevado esa tarde estaba tirada en el suelo junto con algunas toallas y… su teléfono. Steven se agachó para recogerlo. El móvil por el que su chico lo había llamado llorando estaba tirado en el suelo, apagado y golpeado. Steven salió del baño. Un sentimiento de miedo frío se había instalado en su pecho y se negaba a abandonarlo. Continuó hasta la habitación de Xabi. Estaba vacía e impecable, totalmente impoluta, ni un solo atisbo de que algo pudiera ir remotamente mal.

      Un gemido. Steven lo había oído claramente. Un quejido suave rompiendo el silencio.

      —¿Xabi?

      El quejido volvió a escucharse y esta vez pudo localizarlo. Venía de la única puerta cerrada. Steven nunca había entrado, pero sabía que era el dormitorio del tío de Xabi. Por un momento dudó frente a la puerta, temeroso de lo que podría encontrar dentro. ¿Estaría Xabi solo? ¿Podría ser una trampa?

      —¡Stevie!

      —¡Mierda, Jay! ¡Me has asustado! —gritó volviéndose hacia su amigo que subía los últimos peldaños de la escalera, seguido por Pepe y Daniel.

      —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Dónde está Xabi?

      —Creo que ahí dentro —dijo señalando la puerta cerrada.

      Pepe dio un paso adelante y abrió la puerta sin miramientos. Steven estaría agradecido si no estuviera tan preocupado. La habitación parecía vacía, aunque al contrario que la de Xabi, no estaba ordenada. Muy al contrario, parecía que una pelea entre clanes se había desarrollado en el interior. La cama estaba desecha; las paredes arañadas; los cuadros en el suelo; los cajones volcados y su interior esparcido por el suelo.

      —¿Xabi? —Un pequeño gemido en respuesta. 

      —Viene del baño —señaló Carra, acercándose a la puerta entre abierta que llevaba a un pequeño baño.

      Abrió la puerta rápidamente y Steven corrió a su lado. Un rápido escaneo e inmediatamente se congelaron. Allí estaba Xabi, acurrucado en un rincón entre el lavabo y la bañera, desnudo y golpeado, la sangre brotando desde varios puntos, aunque el más preocupante era el que brotaba de la cabeza.

      —Xabi… —murmuro, aunque demasiado bajo como para que lo oyera. Su Xabi, completamente amoratado y sangrando.

      —Ve con él —le susurró Jamie para sacarlo de su trance.

      Poco a  poco, Steven se acercó hasta situarse frente al otro chico y muy despacio se agachó junto a él. Xabi retrocedió violentamente y rompió en sollozos desesperados. Tras él, Steven pudo escuchar a Pepe mandando a Daniel a por algo de ropa y a Carra a llamar a una ambulancia. Steven solo podía centrar su atención en Xabi, acercó una mano a él, llevándola a su cabeza, con cuidado de no tocar la herida, le acarició el pelo y el rostro, complacido cuando Xabi no se alejó, aunque sí que se estremeció un poco.

      —Estoy aquí, Xabi —le susurró.

      De pronto Xabi rompió el velo de torpeza que los rodeaba, arrojándose a sus brazos, acurrucado en el hombro de Steven, su cuerpo agitado bruscamente por los sollozos. Steven se aferró a él, tratando de no provocar más daño, pero sin atreverse a apartar los brazos de él.

      —Shh, todo irá bien, Xabi —le susurro—. ¿Qué ha pasado, _babe_?

      El llanto se intensificó entonces. Pepe, que se había acercado a ellos, se había marchado por la puerta, incapaz de contener su furia. Steven estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

      —Mi tío.

      El agarre de Steven se tensó. Daniel apareció entonces con algo de ropa, aunque se quedó vacilante en la puerta. Le hizo un gesto para que entrara sin apartar la vista de Xabi que, afortunadamente, parecía tranquilizarse bajo las caricias y susurros de Steven.

      La ambulancia de llegó unos veinte minutos después y, en apenas una hora, Steven se encontró sentado junto a una cama de hospital, con los dedos entrecruzados con los de Xabi. Su madre llegó poco después y desplegó todo su instinto maternal con él. Le recordaba a cuando su hermano Paul y él estaban enfermos. Xabi parecía conmovido ante tanto cariño. Esa misma noche le dieron el alta y les advirtieron de que los servicios sociales llegarían por la mañana, también de que habían avisado a sus padres.

      Dos días después, el timbre sonó. La Sra. Gerrard, abrió la puerta, secándose las manos en su delantal. Su sonrisa cayó al ver dos caras serias exigiendo entrar. Steven y Xabi aparecieron por detrás y este último se detuvo en seco boquiabierto.

      —Xabier, nos vamos a casa —rugió el hombre, aún en la puerta.

      — _Aita_ … por favor, n—no… no quiero ir.

      —¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —el tono de la mujer era mucho más condescendiente y triste— ¿Quién es esta gente, Xabi?

      —¿Quiénes van a ser? —gruñó su padre de nuevo— Vamos, el vuelo sale en apenas dos horas.

      —Disculpen —interrumpió la madre de Steven—, deduzco que son los padres de Xabi. Supongo que les gustará saber qué ha ocur…

      —Lo que me gustaría es llevarme a _mi hijo_ a casa —dijo, enfatizando la palabra «hijo».

      —¡No! Steven, por favor… ¡Steven!

      Steven miró impotente como arrancaban a su novio de sus brazos y se lo llevaban por la puerta. Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la desesperación se hizo cargo de él y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rompió a llorar.

 

* * *

 

      —No voy a hacerlo, Madre.

      —Lo harás.

      —Robar, amenazar… es una cosa. ¿Secuestro? Eso es otra muy diferente.

      —No me repliques, Martin. Si hubieras hecho lo que tenías que hacer no habrían atrapado a tu primo.

      —¡No voy a secuestrar a una niña!

      —¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!

      La bofetada resonó por toda la casa. Martin gruñó, saliendo por la puerta. Necesitaba enfriar su mente, esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.


	6. Capítulo 6

No era un buen día. Habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que Xabi se había marchado y Daniel no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. No podía soportar más drama, así que decidió ignorar las llamadas de Jamie para ir a jugar al fútbol, inventando excusas que envolvían a su hermana pequeña. Se sentía cruel e ingrato, pero necesitaba un día para sí mismo, para despejar su mente. Un partido de fútbol hubiera estado bien, en realidad, simplemente no podía hacer frente a los chicos en ese momento.

      Daniel se detuvo al sentir la mano de su hermana tirando de la manga de su abrigo. La niña estaba señalando uno de los parques a los que normalmente iba con su madre. Era un parque pequeño y el día era frío, por lo que no había mucha gente, un par de madres charlando en voz alta y algunos ancianos debatiendo la actualidad. Su hermana había salido corriendo hacia los toboganes, por lo que Daniel se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos siguiéndola con la mirada. Ahora que tenía un momento para él mismo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Todo había sido un caos desde que llegaran a Londres. La policía aún merodeaba por su calle de vez en cuando desde el incidente en su casa. Daniel lanzó un suspiro al viento y se mordió el labio, algo que hacía demasiado últimamente. No siempre había sido así. Desde muy joven, había sido un niño callado y tímido, pero con un carácter fuerte y un espíritu de lucha que solían resultar molestos.

      Continuó mirando a su hermana, era una niña alegre, mucho más de lo que Dan había sido a su edad. Al ver que la estaba mirando, agitó los brazos riendo, él le devolvió una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.

      De pronto, su sonrisa cayó. Desvió la mirada de su hermana para centrarla en el chico que se había dejado caer en uno de los bancos al otro lado del parque, medio escondido entre la vegetación. Parecía enojado y a punto de golpear algo, pero lo más importante es que parecía ser Martin. No podía estar seguro por la capucha que le cubría la frente, pero Daniel apostaría cualquier cosa a que era él y no parecía estar teniendo un mejor día que el suyo.

      Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a él con paso rápido, sin perder de vista a su hermana, y se dejó caer pesadamente en el mismo banco, con una apariencia de forzada indiferencia. Inmediatamente la realidad cayó sobre él y se reprendió a sí mismo por semejante acción, mientras su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba sin control. Cuando encontró el valor para levantar la vista, Martin lo estaba mirando y, por su rostro, podía decir que estaba tan desconcertado como Daniel.

      —¿Un mal día? —preguntó el danés sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos.

      Martin no respondió. Continuó exorando a Daniel con la mirada y el silencio se estaba volviendo muy incómodo.

      —Soy Daniel, nos vimos en clase el primer día y no he vuelto a verte.

      —Martin —Daniel lo recordaba un poco demasiado, pero no comentó nada—. Los he tenido mejores —dijo el eslovaco—. Días, digo.

      —Yo también.

      Su ritmo cardiaco fue desacelerando, lo que era buena señal. Su mente comenzó a trazar el próximo movimiento, podía preguntarle por qué no había ido a clase, pero supuso que era una pregunta demasiado directa para dos personas que apenas habían hablado unas pocas palabras. Podía ofrecerle sus apuntes, sería una buena forma de sacar el tema sin parecer desesperado por saber dónde había estado, pero Martin no parecía el tipo de persona preocupada por los apuntes. Tampoco parecía el tipo de persona que diera el primer paso para romper el silencio, por ello Daniel se sorprendió cuando lo hizo.

      —He oído lo de Stevie G. —dijo, su tono de voz ausente, y la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él.

      Daniel estaba demasiado ocupado escrutando la expresión de Martin como para reconocer de qué estaba hablando. Tras un momento de confusión, su mente consiguió envolverse en torno a la conversación. Estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era Stevie G, aunque decidió suponer que se trataba de Steven Gerrard.

      —¿Conoces a Stevie? —preguntó, fallando miserablemente en tratar de ocultar su sorpresa.

      Martin rio. Una vez más, Daniel no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, no solo por la risa de Martin, sino por lo hermosa que le resultaba. _Mierda._

      —Todo el mundo conoce a Stevie G.

      Bien, Daniel estaba confuso. Muy confuso, en realidad. Empezaba a dudar de que hablaran del mismo Steven. No es que Stevie no pudiera ser conocido, era bastante popular en el instituto, sobre todo por su rivalidad con Terry y su puesto en el equipo de fútbol, pero era la forma en que Martin hablaba de él, cuando decía que todo el mundo lo conocía… bien, Daniel tenía la impresión de que había un capítulo de la historia que se estaba perdiendo o que se había perdido. Martin debió notarlo porque volvió a reír.

      —Eres nuevo en el barrio, ¿verdad? —el tono de burla no pasó desapercibido y Daniel no sabía si ofenderse o estar feliz por poder bromear con él.

      —Sí —respondió, ignorando el _como ya deberías saber_ que quedó colgando de sus labios.

      —Digamos que… antes de convertirse en _Stevie —_ dijo en un intento por imitar a Daniel—, era Stevie G. Podías encontrarlo en cualquier bar de reputación dudosa, concretamente en los baños de dichos bares, haciendo cosas que escandalizarían a una madre.

      Martin parecía satisfecho de sí mismo al ver la expresión horrorizada de Daniel. Cuando Daniel volvió a sus sentidos, notó que estaban más cerca el uno del otro que antes. En algún momento, Martin había bajado la voz, acercándose a su oído para hablar entre susurros y ahora sonreía con orgullo, o lo que Daniel supuso que era orgullo.

      —Tranquilo, Danny —el danés hizo una mueca ante el apodo—, ahora es un tipo decente y cursi como el resto de vosotros.

      —¿Cómo… cómo puedes saber que Stevie es amigo mío? No has ido a clase el último mes y ni siquiera recordabas quién era yo.

      Martin pareció sorprendido, su rostro perdió la sonrisa y se cerró en una expresión oscura.

      —Eso no importa —su tono de voz era serio y peligroso.

      Daniel no sabía qué había originado el cambio, pero no iba a dejar caer el tema. Si algo era Daniel Agger, era testarudo.

      —¿No importa? ¿Nos espías?

      —Por favor —replicó con sarcasmo—, ¿por qué iba a espiaros?

      —No sé, dímelo tú.

      Daniel alzó la barbilla, mostrando que no estaba intimidado bajo la mirada fiera de Martin.

      —¿Qué haces? —preguntó el danés cuando Martin se levantó y se situó frente a él, presionándolo contra el banco. Daniel trató de retorcerse, pero el eslovaco era más fuerte que él. A pesar de medir prácticamente lo mismo, Martin parecía bastante más pesado qué Daniel— Suéltame.

      —No me conoces —masculló Martin en voz baja. Daniel no podía comprender qué significado oculto escondían aquellas palabras.

      —Eso es obvio —replicó, manteniendo el desafío en su voz, como si no tuviera a otro hombre altamente impredecible e inestable presionándolo contra un banco.

      —Pues no me juzgues —gruñó, apartándose de Daniel y volviéndole la espalda antes de comenzar a caminar.

      Cuando Martin se había alejado lo suficiente, Daniel se levantó y recogió a su hermana que había permanecido ajena a todo. De camino a casa tuvo tiempo de pensar qué demonios había sido eso. ¿Qué había podido molestar tanto a Martin? Llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaba, prefería guardar el recuerdo de la risa de Martin y como sus labios se habían curvado burlones al llamarlo _Danny_. Lo único que estaba claro es que no iba a conseguir un día tranquilo. Bien, Daniel podía vivir con ello.


End file.
